Coconut Goodness
by angellwings
Summary: Jackson finds a tube of coconut lip gloss while cleaning up at Rico's. Lackson. One-shot.


**Coconut Goodness**

By angellwings

Jackson sighed as he began to close up at Rico's. It had been his normal shift with all the normal chaos. Lilly and Oliver arguing in front of him, Miley trying not cringe while the two got all mushy, and Rico trying to make money by whatever means possible. He personally didn't understand Lilly and Oliver as a couple. Their romantic moments were gag inducing and any other time they seemed to be very mean to each other. He knew Lilly was a rather physical person, but any other time he had seen her with a guy she had suddenly gotten very girly. It wasn't that way with Oliver. She was acting almost the same way as she had when Lilly and Oliver were just friends only Lilly tended to make out with Oliver in public now. Jackson shuddered at the thought. He finished cleaning the back and began to wipe down the counter. His rag hit something and he heard a light clacking. He looked down and spotted a tube of coconut lip gloss rolling toward him. His brow furrowed as he picked up the object.

He held it by one end with his thumb and forefinger, and peered at it curiously.

Someone must have left it by accident. His eyebrows flew upward and he smirked. Coconut lip gloss. Based on his experience girls who enjoyed coconuts were usually hot, and just a little wild. Not too wild, but just wild enough to be fun. He tended to like girls who liked coconuts. A lot. He stared at the tube as he thought back on all the girls that had visited Rico's that day. There was the tall blonde in the mini-skirt, the petite brunette in the bikini, and the red head with the legs that went on for miles and last but not least the green eyed beach bunny in the sundress. He really hoped it was the beach bunny that had left the lip gloss. He grinned and tucked it safely behind the counter. Maybe if he was lucky the owner would come looking for it, and maybe he could get a date out of it. Just maybe.

There was a commotion to his right, and he heard raucous laughter. Blonde hair flashed in front of him and Jackson smiled hopefully. Maybe this was the beach bunny now. Jackson glanced up and his hopeful smirk faltered a little. It was Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, Jackson," Lilly said brightly.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "What's up, Lil?"

Jackson tried to block out the image of his sister's two best friends holding hands. Something about it just seemed so wrong to him.

"You know you could just go buy some more, Lilly-pop," Oliver told her with a cheeky smile.

"I can at least check can't I? Maybe it's still here and I won't have to buy anymore," Lilly told him.

"Maybe what's here?" Jackson asked as he tried NOT to replay the nickname "Lilly-pop" over and over again in his head.

"Her coconut lip gloss," Oliver said with a roll of his eyes. "She can't go anywhere without it."

"What?" Jackson choked out in a cough.

"I lost my lip gloss. I'm pretty sure I left it here," Lilly said. "Have you seen it? It's in a blue tube."

Jackson mutely reached out to the spot where he had left the lip gloss and held it out so she could see it.

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Thank goodness!" Lilly said as she eagerly snatched it out of his hands. She quickly applied some and hummed happily, "Coconut goodness."

Oliver groaned, "Can you invest in some strawberry kiwi or some watermelon or something? Add some variety to my love life?"

"Nope, sorry. If you don't like coconut I suggest you go make out with someone else. Or focus on the smell of my apple shampoo…you like that," She snapped.

Jackson stared after the couple in shock. The lip gloss belonged to Lilly? Lilly? His sister's best friend and extreme sports enthusiast? He froze thoughtfully. Well, it wasn't so crazy now that he thought about it. If Lilly had been his age and hadn't been his sister's best friend then he would have figured her for a coconut lip gloss girl a long time ago. She was fun, a little crazy, and…attractive. _Definitely attractive_, he thought to himself as he pictured Lilly's blonde hair and striking eyes. It really was weird that he had never noticed that before. He was Jackson after all. He was known to be distracted by any number of girls. It was strange how one little detail about a person could practically render them invisible. He had never really _looked_ at Lilly before because she had always just been Miley's best friend. He moved in front of the counter to put the stools up on top, and the green eyed beach bunny suddenly appeared. She smiled sweetly at him and waved flirtatiously.

"Jackson, right?"

"Yeah," He said distractedly. "Can I help you?"

She gave him a disbelieving look, and seemed to be expecting something.

"Aren't you going to ask me out?"

His eyes widened, "Oh! Um…what flavor lip gloss do you wear?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Cherry."

"Then no," he said simply.

"No?" She asked in surprise.

"No I'm not going to ask you out," he told her honestly as he finished stacking the stools. He heard the beach bunny scoff and walk away. His mind drifted back to the image of Lilly applying the coconut lip gloss. The way her eyes closed in joy, her lips had rubbed together as she had smeared the shiny gel across them, and that final ecstatic hum. Jackson had never been more turned on his life. Jackson straightened up and his jaw dropped in panic. He had been turned on by Lilly. _Oh great_, he thought, _this won't make things awkward at all_.

Who knew a simple tube of coconut lip gloss could change things so much?


End file.
